The confuzzled sleepover
by Tsukiyo-kun
Summary: Naruto gets a call from Sasuke and he wants to stay with Naruto. Naruto has no idea what the future holds for him and Sasuke. Naruto harem!


**The confuzzled sleepover **

WARNING! YOAI ALERT! RATED MATURE BECAUSE OF YOAI AND STRONG LANGUAGE! DEFINATE LIME INVOLVED AND PERHAPS SOME LEMON (IN THE LATER CHAPTERS).

PAIRING: SASUKEXNARUTO

Naruto was rubbing his huge, bright blue eyes and stifled a yawn. He stretched his small, tan frame across the couch. He scratched his spiky blond hair and turned over on his back. Naruto was in no mood to do anything right now. He was still wearing his sleeping cap and black pajamas with fox imprints.

He was interrupted by the ringing telephone on the counter next to him. Naruto picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" Naruto inquired.

"It's me, you dobe. I was wondering if I could stay with you for about a week or two. My stupid parents kicked me out of the house again and this time they yelled, 'Don't come back until you stop acting like you have a stick shoved up your ass, you emo bastard!' before they kicked me out. You don't mind if I stay, do you?" Sasuke asked.

"All right, you can stay with me," Naruto said. Naruto stifled down another yawn.

"I'll be over there in about 30 minutes," Sasuke replied. Sasuke hung up the payphone and started walking.

Naruto stretched some more until he was ready to get up. He needed to take a shower and get dressed. He walked to his bedroom and grabbed a pair of clothes. Naruto went into the bathroom and got ready for his shower. He undressed himself and hopped into the shower. Naruto turned the faucet and took his quick shower. It took Naruto about ten minutes to shower and another ten minutes to dry off and change into his clothes. While Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to arrive he prepared the spare bedroom for him. He made the bed and cleaned the room a little. Naruto heard the doorbell ring and he went to answer it.

Sasuke had his normal composed look on his face and his scowl was there too. Sasuke was a raven-haired teenager that isolated himself from the rest of the world, but for what reason was beyond Naruto. Sasuke's beady black eyes met Naruto's own. Naruto stepped aside and let Sasuke in. Sasuke took the initiative and entered. Naruto had this stupid grin on his face. Sasuke ignored it and took a seat on the couch. Obviously this made the blonde irritated. Sasuke asked, "What's the matter you idiot?"

"Sasuke! If you came over to my house so that you can sit your ass on a couch then you can make like a tree and leave!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke quickly changed the subject, "Hey, do you have anything to eat because I am starving," Sasuke asked. He noticed Naruto's expression change. Bingo. Saved by Naruto's short attention span.

"I wasn't thinking about dinner. I'll order pizza. What do you like on for the toppings?" Naruto asked.

"I don't care. I don't have any favorite toppings, just order what you normally order," Sasuke replied.

"Okay, I'm ordering right now and I am buying a two liter coke to drink," Naruto answered. After he finished ordering he hung the phone up and took a seat next to Sasuke. This caused the raven-haired Uchiha to give the blonde an irritated look.

"The pizza should be here in about twenty minutes," Naruto said. He noticed Sasuke get up and move to the recliner.

"What was that for?!" Naruto asked.

"I like my space," the dark-haired boy replied. Sasuke didn't like people being so close to him and for the person to be a guy. He was always uncomfortable around others.

Naruto sighed and got up to grab two paper plates and cups. He had found it odd that Sasuke was not comfortable around others. He filled the cups with ice and grabbed a handful of napkins. Naruto brought the cups on the first round and everything else in the second round. He set everything on the coffee table. Now they were just waiting for the pizza to arrive.

Naruto sat down on the couch again. He noticed that Sasuke looked at him for a second then withdrew his stare. He just sat there for a couple of minutes. They both heard the doorbell ring. Naruto got up and answered the door for the second time today.

The pizza delivery was possibly the person least likely to get a girlfriend. He was definitely not a prince charming. When the delivery dude opened his mouth to talk it sounded so squeaky like nails scraped on a chalkboard. The voice made Naruto shudder and twitch. Naruto quickly gave the guy money and slammed the door.

Sasuke noticed this unusual behavior and gave Naruto a confused look. Naruto ignored it and set the pizza and coke on the coffee table. He poured the coke into the cups and handed a cup to Sasuke after he poured himself a cup. Sasuke leaned forward so that he could grab a plate and a piece of pizza. Sasuke noticed that the pizza had no toppings on it except for extra cheese, if you considered that a topping.

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, who was wolfing down his food in record speed. Does he even chew his food? He looks like he is inhaling it. Sasuke withdrew his stare and nibbled on his own slice of pizza. Sasuke finishes his first slice in ten minutes while Naruto is already on his fifth piece. What the hell? Fifth piece of pizza already? Naruto quickly reaches for another piece and his hand bumped into Sasuke's hand, apparently they were both going after the same piece. Sasuke quickly withdrew his hand on instinct and Naruto grabbed the piece. Sasuke grabbed the last piece and Naruto was putting on a puppy dog look for Sasuke.

"Hey, you already ate six pieces already. This is mine," Sasuke said to Naruto. He was leaning back in the recliner. The next thing he saw was Naruto climbing on top of him. Sasuke had not expected Naruto to react.

"Why is it so hard for you to share?!" Naruto asked. Sasuke could swear that Naruto had given him a wink and cheesy smile. He continued with his efforts to snatch the pizza slice from Sasuke's hand. Sasuke kept switching hands. Eventually, Naruto had enough and finally he took an unexpected turn. Sasuke was staring into those blue orbs that Naruto calls his eyes. Naruto's face was inches away from his and their eyes were leveled.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU RETARD!!!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

Naruto ignored Sasuke's demand and leaned in closer and draped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Naruto's nose was touching Sasuke's nose. Naruto paused for a second and looked into Sasuke's pitch-black eyes and kissed his soft, pale lips.


End file.
